


Centerfold

by dreamwalking78



Series: She's In Love With A Camera (One Shots) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Just wayhaught, Photography AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, continuation of previous one shot, iconic photoshoot reenactment, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Since the original shoot, Waverly and Nicole's careers have taken off almost as fast as their relationship. When a client with a tight budget, yet inspiring line asks for Nicole's help, Waverly comes up with the perfect idea.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: She's In Love With A Camera (One Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754881
Comments: 55
Kudos: 217





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Never say never. That's the motto on going back to write more of a fic. So when randomly Centerfold by the J. Geils band came on heading to work, this idea flashed into my head. I knew I had to write it. If you haven't read the first one in this series, you don't have to for this one to make too much sense, but it would help. 
> 
> In my mind, the photo of Cindy Crawford shaving k.d. lang is one of the most iconic photos of the community. The fact Cindy trusted the photographer 100% and didn't blink at creating those poses was impressive at the time. She had a lot to lose. k.d. being very much herself was refreshing. They pushed the envelope for their time frame, so when approaching this I decided to take it a little further. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks as always to FaithSky for agreeing it had to be published, though I feel she says this about anything I write. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Two soft hands landed on Nicole’s shoulders applying just enough pressure for her to release a deep sigh as the muscles in her neck relaxed. The last place she wanted to be tonight was in this room of her house debating how to approach her next client’s request. She wanted to be in bed doing unspeakable things with her model girlfriend who had just returned from a shoot in New York. Yet here she was, a deadline looming and those soft hands joined by even softer lips on her neck.    
  
Ever since their first shoot together, Waverly’s modeling career trajectory shot straight up. The shots Nicole took for Dolls’ line of clothing created a domino effect of other agencies vying for Waverly’s time to model their product. While her new found fame was keeping her quite busy, she had found a way to make things work with Nicole. With both of them being part of the industry, there was an understanding that sometimes things would be too crazy for anything more than a quick call at night and a good morning text. 

Toronto had worked out great. Waverly’s shoot ended the day Nicole flew in to begin shooting the next day. That was a night neither of them would forget, nor would the staff that had to address the noise complaint on them.    
  
“Baby,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear, “What’s bothering you?”    
  
Nicole’s head fell into her hands as she propped herself up on the desk. “So the new client, they want something iconic remade. They sent over a whole wardrobe of clothing options to choose from, but it’s just not clicking. Unfortunately their budget is lower than what I’m used to working with so model prospects are limited too.”    
  
Waverly reached over Nicole picking up the display images that were sent over of the wardrobe. Her eyes landed on the pinstripe suit pants and matching vest. She smirked to herself as she thought of another iconic photo shoot that involved a similar wardrobe. She felt Nicole lean back against her chest. She kept her voice soft knowing that these were perimeters Nicole usually didn’t work under. “Why did you take it on baby?”    
  
Nicole dipped her head back looking up at Waverly. “She’s a new designer that’s struggling. She has great ideas that have been pushed to the side because part of her goal is to bring a line out of what is typically considered male clothing and make it fit women. Her ideas are modern, crisp, but overlooked. I felt bad for her.”    
  
Waverly hummed as she picked up the pinstripe suit image again. “I have an idea. Look up Vanity Fair’s August 1993 cover.” Nicole didn’t move to even grab her phone.   
  
“The k.d. lang and Cindy Crawford cover?”    
  
Waverly smiled, “I forget how well you know your history sometimes. Yes, baby, that one.”    
  
“It was definitely iconic and defining for the community.” Nicole mumbled as she looked through the pictures again. She pulled up the original picture as she searched the images for something that would work better than a bathing suit. Her hand landed on the image of a form fitting dress from the designer’s line. 

“It’s a genius idea Waves. The problem is a model. Know anyone famous that would do this for free?”

Nicole’s chuckle died in her throat as Waverly’s eyes twinkled back at her. Nicole knew this look. This was the look Waverly had the night she locked them into the loo at a pub in London. It was only when Nicole noticed her girlfriend had that very look as she reached for the button on Nicole’s pants, did it start to sink in what was about to happen. This look meant trouble. “I’ll do it Nicole, but under one condition.”    
  
Nicole knew she should have stopped her right there. She shouldn’t have entertained whatever Waverly was about to say but she did anyways, because she had to know. “What’s that?”    
  
Waverly’s finger pointed to the image of k.d. lang reclined back. “You are going to be in the chair.”    
  
“I’m the photographer. I’m not an in front of the camera person.” Nicole was already squirming. She knew there was only one way this would work. She was going to have to do what Waverly wanted. “This could hurt your career Waves. I don’t want you risking your chances for me.”    
  
Waverly bent down her arms wrapping around Nicole’s neck before her teeth grazed the shell of Nicole’s ear. “But baby, you would look so sexy in that. Just think, we wouldn’t have to fake the sexual tension. Unless…” Waverly stood up grabbing the pic of the dress Nicole had been fidgeting with. “You don’t want to see me in that or out of it later.” Waverly’s wink at the last statement was the final nail in the coffin. There was no way that image could only exist in Nicole’s mind. “As for my career, you know this isn’t the first time I have modeled with women. At least this time, I’ll get to enjoy it. So, what do you say to my little proposal?”   
  
“Whatever you want Waves.” 

\-------------------------------------------   
  
Nicole walked out of the dressing room of her studio into the main area. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight of Waverly in the dress, her makeup perfect with the bright red lipstick. Her hair was straightened to match the original look.. As Nicole’s eyes took in the 6 inch heels leading up to long legs, she felt herself gulp at the sight. This designer was definitely getting more than she paid for. As Nicole’s eyes finally landed on Waverly’s expression, she couldn’t help but notice how Waverly was staring at her with a look she could only describe as feral.   
  
When she had tried the suit on, something about the jacket just didn’t set the right look. Nicole decided to go with just the vest, pants, and a white dress shirt sent over from the client’s designer line. Surprisingly the ensemble fit her like a glove. Based on the look Waverly was shooting her, apparently that was the perfect combination. 

The hardest part of recreating Waverly’s idea was getting a barber’s chair sent over on such short notice. She had called around until she found an antique store that had one for sale. She just needed it for a day. She negotiated a rental fee that was ¼ of the total price of the chair. It still seemed like a lot for the chair but she had to have it.    
  
“You’re missing something.” Waverly smirked as she approached Nicole with a tie in hand. Nicole huffed. She had intentionally left that off hoping to be able to breathe better. She had already been frustrated with not being able to see the shots and having to trust her years of experience to make sure when she hit the button to start the continuous shots everything would fall into place.    
  
“Now you’re trying to kill me.” Reluctantly she placed the tie around her neck working to get the knot perfect. Waverly watched intently until she finished. “Too formal baby. We need to loosen you up.”   
  
Little hands snaked their way up Nicole’s chest brushing against her breasts. The smile that crossed Waverly’s face let her know that it had been on purpose. Nicole felt the tie loosen and the top two buttons come undone. “Waves, what are you doing?”    
  
“Trust me Nicole. This will be worth it.”    
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“The camera is set. Once I hit the button, the shots will continue for five minutes before it stops. So we make that time count.” Nicole walked toward the chair nervously fidgeting with the button to activate the shoot. She still wasn’t sure this was going to work, but Waverly was and in all honesty, what did she have to lose?   
  
As she sat down in the chair, she felt it tilt back, causing her to sit upright in fear of it falling more. Waverly stifled a laugh as she walked up to the chair positioning herself in front of Nicole. “Baby, the chair’s going to move, but it won’t go far. Just relax.”    
  
It was such a switch from their first session. Nicole had been so confident and sure of herself. Waverly remembered how she was terrified of the overall experience until she looked into Nicole’s eyes. Now, it was her turn to bring Nicole into her world.   
  
Waverly’s hands landed on Nicole’s knees turning her attention to her girlfriend leaning down to speak to her. Her eyes immediately went to where the dress dipped down revealing the outline of the dip between Waverly’s breasts. Nerves fell away being replaced by her body’s reaction to the sight before her. She bit her bottom lip before looking back up at Waverly who was not hiding the fact she had chosen that position on purpose. “See something you like?”    
  
Nicole smiled back. “Yeah, I think I do.”    
  
“Give me the control for the camera.” Waverly held out her hand expectantly, though she figured Nicole would fight her. Nicole always wanted to be in control of the settings. Handing it over was going to take some convincing.    
  
Nicole slid her hand into her pocket grabbing a hold of the button before placing it into Waverly’s hand. Waverly’s eyes widened slightly at how easily that had went. “You trust me?” She whispered.    
  
Nicole hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin drawing her eyes back to hers. A soft warm smile slowly spread across her face. “Yeah Waves, I do.”    
  
With more confidence than she had ever felt before in her life, Waverly climbed on top of the chair between Nicole’s legs. They had decided to forgo the shaving part of the original piece. Waverly positioned herself right above Nicole their lips just inches apart. Her heel kicked back from where her knee rested on the edge of the chair, her other foot planted firmly on the foot stand. Waverly swept her hair to the side before resting her hands against Nicole’s shoulders. She felt warm hands land on her hips steadying her in place. Her right hand moved forward to adjust the tie. Instead she found herself pulling on it just slightly to reveal a little more of the ivory skin. Suddenly she was grateful this would not be a closeup shoot. Her eyes would easily give away her body’s reaction to seeing Nicole in that suit and being in that position.    
  
“You look incredibly hot in that suit baby.” Waverly leaned down to purr the words into Nicole’s ears. She took note of how Nicole’s breathing stopped momentarily as her hands tightened their grip on Waverly’s hips. No doubt, Nicole had long forgotten the camera was even there. Waverly reached down into the side of the chair where she had tucked the shutter trigger and hit it. 

“I bet you’re already so wet for me baby.” 

She whispered the words into Nicole’s ear as the first click echoed in the room. Nicole didn’t even react, which was exactly what she was hoping for.    
  
She pushed herself back up, the tie in hand pulled up against her as Nicole’s lips parted ready to kiss Waverly. She mirrored the look back to Nicole hearing the shutter continually click as they moved closer. Suddenly all control was lost. As their lips connected, Nicole sat up pulling Waverly against her as she moved her hands up the back of the dress. Wavely grabbed the vest pulling Nicole up to her lips.    
  
Nicole’s lips left hers just long enough to find her pulse point, lightly biting down before working her way down to Waverly’s chest. A moan left Waverly’s throat as her head snapped backwards her lips parted as the sound escaped. 

Nicole’s eyes turned towards the camera as the side of her face pressed into Waverly’s abdomen. She saw the shutter click through the lens, but didn’t have long to focus on it as Waverly shoved her backwards, unbuttoning the shirt and the vest leaving just enough skin exposed to be risque without revealing too much. Her nails scraping down Nicole’s chest brought her attention back to the woman above her.    
  
Waverly pushed both of them backwards on the chair, her tongue trailing up the newly exposed skin as her eyes locked into Nicole’s shocked ones. She couldn’t help the smile that danced across her face while she watched Nicole’s reactions. Her lips connected to Nicole’s neck as she realized she no longer could hear the clicks of the camera. “I need you out of this.” She muffled into Nicole’s chest pushing hard on the shirt until it was off of Nicole’s shoulders.    
  
“The camera.” Nicole’s words came out as more of a gasp followed by a deep moan as Waverly’s mouth did wicked things to her neck.    
  
Waverly moved her lips back to the shell of Nicole’s ears as her fingers threaded in the hairs at the base of her neck. “It stopped minutes ago.”    
  
Waverly felt the chair shift to the upright position once again. Nicole held tightly to her as she pushed herself out of the chair picking Waverly up with her. “Then we’re finishing this.”   
  
As soon as she placed Waverly down on the couch, Nicole unzipped the dress watching as Waverly slowly worked her way out of it revealing nothing but skin. Nicole’s eyes didn’t widen in shock as she had expected them to, but the underwear she had on was beyond ruined at this point. As she watched Waverly reach down to remove the last article of clothing on her, an idea struck her. “Leave the heels on.”    
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A warm cup of coffee sat down on her office desk pulling Nicole’s attention from the hundreds of pictures taken over the span of five minutes. She smiled back at Waverly who was wearing a kimono robe and holding her own cup of hot tea. Nicole rolled the chair out patting her lap for Waverly to join her. As the brunette snuggled down into her lap, Nicole began reviewing the pictures in front of her again.   
  
“These look really good baby.” Waverly took a drink from her mug as she watched scene after scene scroll by. The photos had turned out better than even she expected. She had no doubt the factor of any emotion Nicole showed being unrehearsed.    
  
“Thanks to you. That was your idea Waves. You eased me into this and wow. You’re extraordinary.” Nicole beamed with pride and adoration as Waverly lightly kissed her forehead.    
  
Her attention turned back to the monitor. The image there nearly made her drop her mug as her hands scrambled across the desk searching for a way to stop the slideshow. “That one!”   
  
Her shouts caused Nicole to startle as well. Waverly found the right button stopping everything. Nicole focused on the picture on the monitor. 

It had been just a second in time that her mind reminded her of the camera in the room. She had turned to face it as her head was pressed into Waverly’s chest. Lipstick smeared across her mouth, her lips slightly parted as a look of arousal coated her features. The collar of her shirt was pulled wide open as the tie hung loosely facing the camera. Waverly’s head was tipped backwards, lips parted just slightly. One hand gripped the armrest of the chair as the other pulled Nicole against her. 

“Holy shit.” Nicole whispered wrapping her arms tighter around Waverly’s waist. “It’s perfect.”    
  
Waverly was right. This was the picture that would launch the campaign. Not only had they paid homage to one of the most iconic photos, they moved it forward to the next generation. A little over a quarter of a century later, they were able to finally expand the set to encompass the changes that had occurred since the originals. Nicole couldn’t help the warm feeling that grew from deep inside of her. It was only appropriate that the girl that had changed her life, was part of the photoshoot that would define her career. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd I do? Hit me up in the comments. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts on my work.


End file.
